


The Pillow

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omega Finn finds that sharing a bed with bonded pair Kylo and Hux is less comfortable than one might expect.





	The Pillow

FN-2187 is miserable. Being weaned off of suppressants is surprisingly unpleasant. When he is not getting odd cramps and aches or feeling sick to his stomach, he is antsy and moody. Right now he is tired but just cannot get comfortable on his small section of the bed. (Honestly, FN-2187 does not understand how the bonded pair manage to take up so much room on the bed…) Wiggling around to try to get more comfy has already earned himself a glare from Hux. Since then, he has been attempting to just stay still and fall asleep from sheer willpower. It is not working.   
  
FN-2187 opens his eyes and looks at the pair snoozing, apparently peacefully, beside him. As per usual, Hux’s head is resting on Kylo’s chest with his feet hanging off the side of the bed, one of Kylo’s arms draped over Hux’s belly. The blankets have slid down Kylo’s belly until they just barely cover his hips, while Hux has managed to wrap himself up in the corner of the blanket. FN-2187 is still partially amused at how undignified the pair are in sleep, sprawling all over the bed and each other. It is so unlike how they are during the day. They make the positions that they end up in look so comfortable and comforting. It only takes a few minutes of deliberation for FN-2187 to decide to see if Kylo really is as good of a pillow as Hux obviously thinks he is. Maybe he will manage to finally fall asleep. He just hopes that Hux does not try to strangle him for daring to use Hux’s alpha as a pillow.   
  
FN-2187 pushes himself up slowly, so as to not disturb Hux and Kylo, and eases himself closer to the alpha’s side. Neither Kylo nor Hux seem to notice as FN-2187 shuffles down the bed. Facing towards the foot of the bed, FN-2187 eases himself down, curling into a ball so his legs are not hanging off the bed, and rests his head on Kylo’s bared belly. Kylo is obviously not as comfortable as the pillows but FN-2187 does find that Kylo’s belly is pleasantly soft and warm under his cheek. He presses his face into Kylo’s belly and breathes in the warm alpha scent, causing the muscles in Kylo’s belly twitch.  
  
After a few moments, FN-2187 feels Kylo shift under him again. As a large hand settles on his hair, he tenses and expects to be pushed away. However, Kylo merely starts to stroke over his hair and neck. At first the gentle touches make him even antsier, make him almost afraid that they will turn violent, but they remain gentle and even. As the soft petting continues, FN-2187 feels his to nerves start to settle. FN-2187 presses closer, curls up into a ball, and closes his eyes. The petting continues until FN-2187 falls asleep.    
  



End file.
